The present invention relates generally to the field of olefin polymerization catalysis, catalyst compositions, methods for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins, and polyolefins. More specifically, this invention relates to imino carbene compounds and their derivatives, and catalyst compositions employing such compounds.